In many applications, it may be required to hermetically seal an enclosure to prevent accumulation of moisture, contamination, damage, leakage, or other undesired effects to thermal masses such as mechanical components, electrical components, and fluid components, for example, contained within the enclosure. The thermal masses within the enclosure may need to be heated or cooled depending on the application. Specifically, it may be desired to provide heating and cooling within sealed enclosures with circular cross-sections. However, it is often difficult to provide heating and cooling to the thermal masses within the sealed enclosure without causing undesired effects to the thermal masses or to the enclosures. For example, certain materials and fluids may not be appropriate for use for cooling and heating within the enclosure due to the sensitivity of the thermal masses. Therefore, there is a continuous need to provide thermal control systems for sealed enclosures that efficiently and uniformly control heating and cooling within the enclosures.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a thermal control system for an enclosure having a circular cross-section that minimizes undesired effects to the enclosure or thermal masses contained within the enclosure and optimizes heating and cooling of the thermal masses.